ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and the Mysterious Magic Book
Sakura and the Mysterious Magic Book (さくらと不思議な魔法の本, Sakura to Fushigi na Mahō no Hon) is the 1st episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "One Fateful Day". Summary Sakura Kinomoto awakens from a dream of standing in front of the Tokyo Tower with cards flying all around her. She introduces herself, her family and her friends. Sakura catches up to her brother Toya Kinomoto who was on his way to school and meets Yukito Tsukishiro who is Toya's best friend friend and classmate, and who she has a secret crush on. Toya makes fun of Sakura telling Yukito that she ate breakfast in only five minutes, causing Sakura to glare at him out of embarrasment. Yukito is very oblivious of Sakura's feelings for him. He looks at Sakura and smiles, causing her to blush. Sakura, Toya and Yukito arrive at Sakura's school. Tomoyo Daidouji asks Sakura if she started on her Independent Studies Project. Tomoyo wanted to do a tape on the life of a fourth grade girl, and wanted to use Sakura as a study subject. During class Sakura wondered who was next to her in her dream earlier, while sketching Kero (Cerberus) unknowingly. During her cheer leading practice while tossing her baton, she sees the Sealing Wand, and the baton hits her square on the head. Two of her best friends Chiharu Mihara and Naoko Yanagisawa see this, and are surprised, for she's the best baton twirlrer on the team. Chiharu whispers that while Sakura is an excellent athlete, and an impressive cheerleader, she is a big klutz, and Naoko agrees. After coming home from a normal day at school, Sakura hears a sound coming from the basement. She finds a strange looking book, "The Clow ", and opens it and sees The Windy card, and accidentally activates it. When she activates the Windy by reading its name aloud, all the other cards below are blown away and scattered. Cerberus, a little creature with wings that looks like a stuffed toy, appears from the book and formally appoints Sakura as the "Cardcaptor" and gives her the sealing wand. Sakura says she can't be a Cardcaptor, and they see The Fly card through the window. After a dangerous capture, (as she almost fell to her death) She adamantly insists she does not want the job. All the same, she shows quick thinking, considerable magical power, and sheer joy on her first ride on the tamed Fly, Kero tells Sakura that she can be a Cardcaptor. She agrees but she tells him it's impossible to do it unknown. Madison later finds out the next day when she shows Sakura pictures of the full moon, and Sakura gets nervous because she's in the very same photo. Character Debuts *Sakura Kinomoto *Toya Kinomoto *Fujitaka Kinomoto *Yukito Tsukishiro *Tomoyo Daidōji *Cerberus *Chiharu Mihara *Naoko Yanagisawa Cards Sealed *The Fly (翔) Cards Used *The Windy (風) *The Fly (翔) Costumes used *Pajamas Quotes *'Cerberus': And who used this to scatter all the cards? **'Sakura': Well, who fell asleep and didn't guard the cards? *'Cerberus': Clow Cards. When unleashed, they will bring chaos to the world. They are special cards created by a magician named Clow Reed. Each one is alive and has its own special powers. They do as they please, and on top of that, ordinary people can't control them. That's why Clow made this book and put me, the guardian beast, on the cover. *'Sakura': ''(about Cerberus) Batteries...? Where's the switch...? Where's the voice coming from? **'Cerberus': I am not a toy!!!! I am Cerberus, the guardian beast of this book. *'Cerberus': Well, do something, you're the Cardcaptor. **'Sakura': And you're the supposedly intelligent guardian that knows all about the cards! Notes *Along with episodes 4, 15, 31 and 42; this episode features capture of two Clow Cards instead of the usual one centric per episode. Gallery Images (9).jpg Images (11).jpg Navigation Category:Episodes